Bioshock: RWBY, Book 1
by m8camper9
Summary: Vytal is at an all-time-high. Ryan Industries resisted takeover by Schnee Dust Company, Plasmid use is on the rise, Project Rapture was completed, and all new forms of combat is being taught at Beacon Academy. The new teams, as far as is known to the public, are Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team CRDL, and Team RATR. May the Great Chain help us all. R&R Would you kindly?


_**Been playing Bioshock again...for the fifth time...so I decided that SOME people in the RWBY universe deserve a Big Daddy boot to the face. This post will provide all the necessary information for reading the story. Some is trivial, but still good to know, other stuff is really important. People who have actually played Bioshock can skip this chapter, but I doubt that most of you have! If you have, then kudos to you. Love it? Hate it? Would you kindly review it?**_

**First, I guess I should tell you about the characters that will make up Team RATR. They will be a little bit OOC from the games, but do I look like I care?**

Jack Ryan- smart, strong, good with a gun. He prefers to use a shotgun that he upgraded with his friend Atlas. Andrew Ryan's brother, he's unsure of what he'd do without him. The two have always worked well together, Jack delegating the thinking to Andrew while he swings his wrench about.

Atlas Fontaine- an Irishman from a working class family, he may seem nice, but if you get on his bad side, you WILL end up sharing your bed with some fishes. Best friends with Jack, boyfriend of Brigid Tenenbaum.

Brigid Tenenbaum- a cold, almost doctor-like huntress-in-training, she trusts nobody outside of Team RATR. She has a bit of a soft spot for helping distressed little girls, and is overall a devoted friend.

Andrew Ryan- when his family's business was struggling, he came up with a few strategies to help keep the company in family hands. Now, with Ryan Industries as a megacorp managing to stay out of Schnee Dust Company's hands, he simply rakes in 10% of the profits, as he agreed with his parents. Weiss...doesn't take too kindly to him, stopping her family's company from taking his. But, as long as Ruby is friends with his brother, she won't hurt him.

**Now, let's get some of the mechanics straight.**

Plasmids and Gene Tonics- these genetic enhancements are what Andrew Ryan, with Tenenbaum's help, kept his family business afloat. Plasmids are active gene modifications that allow people to do things like shooting lightning from their fists, or igniting things with a snap of their fingers (Yang, definitely Yang), blasting people with icicles (Do I smell a Weiss), or even unleashing a swarm of bees. Unlike the game, these do not cause physical or mental deformities, and are one of the safest things you can use, certainly safer than dealing with a Beowolf unarmed. Gene Tonics are passive, they include things like Sports Boost, making you faster (Slow down, Ruby!) and Natural Camouflage, allowing you to turn invisible (You seen Blake?).

ADAM & EVE- The reason you have plasmids in the first place! ADAM makes the plasmids, EVE makes them work. Mainly found in a drinkable form, Hypos are also common. Team RATR, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR all have tubing integrated into their combat clothing that allows a swift recharge of EVE, such as Subject Delta does.

Vending Machines- Dispensing EVE, Health Packs, and other items, these are just what they are. Machines include "Circus of Values", a general purpose machine, "El Ammo Bandito", purely for munitions, "Gatherer's Garden" for plasmids and gene tonics, and "Power to the People" weapons upgrade stations.

Bid Daddies- As if I could leave these guys out...just don't piss 'em off or try to touch their charge...

**Other OCs include:**

Eleanor Lamb- Feisty little Brit still at Signal...for one more year. Debating on her role, but she will be on a team with my own OC, and (Spoiler for the story) said OC's love interest. Always loved the evil ending, so expect her and my OC to be dark. But, while they are dark-hearted, they also are big supporters of faunus rights. Cardin...is...dead...

Johnny Topside/Subject Delta: Eleanor's adopted dad, he can punch you through a wall if you hurt him or break his daughter's heart (*gulp*). Fan of all things ancient Greek (at least, ancient Greek in our world). Seriously, don't annoy him. He's got a drill!

Sofia Lamb: Cold-hearted, tsundere-ish psychiatrist. She spends no time with her daughter, and didn't care when she ran away. However...seeing her last name on a list of Beacon Applicants, she is wondering just what happened to Eleanor. WILL have a major part in the story.

Augustus Sinclair: The man in Ryan Industries just under Andrew's dad. Acted as mentor for the Brothers Ryan. Good friends with Topside, great friends with the brothers, almost a second father figure...

**Bonus location!**

Rapture- The culmination of a begrudging project between the Schnee Dust Company, Ryan Industries, and Fontaine Futuristics, a smaller company owned by Atlas' dad, the underwater city is one of the grandest places one could live. I'd suggest going on the game's wiki for a full list of locations. Team RATR has two apartments in Olympus Heights, RWBY has two in Athena's Glory, JNPR has an independent residential location, and CRDL has a place in...*snickers*...Artemis Suites.


End file.
